


Cesshi’s Very Pissy Mood

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hahaha I Hate This, Natsuki and Masato Appear at the End, Omorashi, Pee, lots of pee, not really - Freeform, ooc i think, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: when there aren’t any litter boxes around





	Cesshi’s Very Pissy Mood

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> it didn’t take long for me to add a piss fanfic to this collection
> 
> i am so sorry cecil

Cecil needed to pee.

Really badly.

He shouldn’t have drunk so much today.

But he couldn’t help himself!

Toilet water tastes good when you decide to turn it into strawberry lemonade!!

No, it’s not freaking Danganronpa blood, you dirty butts.

After that, Cecil realized that he used up all of the sugar for that drink and went to the store to buy some because Camus-senpai would be terribly angry if he doesn’t have his sugar.

Cecil shivers to himself, going back to the day he was chucked out the window by Camus-senpai. If he never remembered that he is capable of landing on his feet, he would have wasted his first out of nine lives at that point!

Wait, is he shivering because of the memory or because he really needs to pee?

Do you shiver when you need to pee really badly??

Oh no.

He feels his underwear getting a little wet.

Wait.

_He isn’t wearing any underwear._

Cecil crosses his legs, still trying to find a place to go. There aren’t any plants in the room, so he can’t go in them. The nearest bathroom to him is still too far away to save him.

The closest thing to saving him is. . .

Cecil looks at Camus’ teapot on the table in front of him.

He couldn’t!!

But, it is Camus-senpai. . .

He still can’t do that!!

His pants are beginning to get wetter.

Cecil’s eyes widen in fear.

He has no where else to go but there.

He takes off his pants as quickly as he can while he takes off the teapot’s lid, and targets his golden liquid at the opening below him.

“Sorry, Camus-senpai,” Cecil mutters as he lets it all out. His eyes clench as he listens to his stream of pee hit and mix with the tea.

When he finishes it all the way to the last drop, he feels his tense body relaxing in relief. He looks down at the teapot in between his legs, and immediately puts the lid back on in shame.

He can never let Camus-senpai drink this!

Cecil quickly tosses his pants into the laundry and grabs a new pair to put on. And this time, he remembers the underwear. Then, he wraps his hands around the teapot, but is stopped in his tracks from Camus walking into the room.

“Greetings, Aijima,” Camus says. He glances at the teapot in Cecil’s hands. “Making tea?”

Cecil is sweating droplets of not pee. “Y-Yeah. . .” he answers nervously. “This is tea. . . That I made. . . F-For you. . .”

Camus walks over. “Really now?” He cracks a small smile. “How nice of you.” He sits across from Cecil and places a cup in front of him. “I wouldn’t mind taking a sip of it.”

Cecil stares at the empty teacup. His leaking drops of not pee increase in speed. With shaky hands, he carefully pours his piss tea out for Camus to drink.

Camus stares at the dark golden liquid in his cup. “I don’t recall what this type of tea is.”

“I-It’s a special one,” Cecil stutters. “Only I kn-know how t-to make it.” He places the teapot down and sits next to Camus.

“That’s a rarity,” Camus comments, bringing the cup up to his lips.

Cecil stares with wide eyes at the icy butler sipping the tea with a small hint of pee in it. Camus takes the cup away from his lips and stares at the tea, then goes in for another sip that takes longer and slower than usual. At least, according to Cecil.

These few seconds felt like agonizingly long hours to him. He doesn’t like it at all. He wants to scream, but he can’t. He’s too frightened to do anything.

Finally, Camus puts the cup down.

Cecil lets out the biggest breath, not knowing that he was holding in all of that.

“Aijima.” Camus’ voice rings out in his ears. “I’d like to discuss your tea brewing skills, but I think I may need another cup to lock my final thoughts in place.”

If Cecil had cat ears, they would be drooping so low. Fear has come back. And fear also leads to more pee.

“Y-Yes. . .” Cecil pours more tea for Camus. “P-Please, go ahead!”

Camus takes a sip from his cup, only this time it is much longer and slower than the last and he never takes his lips off the rim.

Cecil fidgets nervously in his spot. Has watching someone drink tea ever been more painful?

At long last, Camus finishes his second cup. He puts it down once again and looks straight into Cecil’s eyes.

Cecil’s eyes are pricking with tears by the corners. He’s never been so scared in such a non-threatening situation. He feels his pee slowly leaking through his underwear.

“I know you urinated in my teapot, Aijima.”

That did it.

Cecil couldn’t hold it in anymore. He has given up, and let his bladder loose. He wet his underwear, his pants, and his seat on the couch.

Right in front of Camus.

He feels ashamed.

He feels embarrassed.

He didn’t mean to do it, but he did.

Camus stares at the crème couch under Cecil slowly grow a darker color. He notices that the stain of piss is slowly leaking over to him, but he doesn’t move away. He stays in his place, watching as Cecil continues to release his fluid.

And then, the stain stops growing.

Camus looks up to find Cecil turned away from his gaze. “Aijima,” he says.

Cecil didn’t reply.

“Aijima,” Camus repeats, more softly this time, “it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright!” Cecil finally shouts, tears now falling from his eyes. “I. . . I-I. . .”

Camus sighs, pulling Cecil to face him. “It’s okay, Aijima.“ He gently rubs his kouhai’s head.

Cecil starts crying harder. “I’m so sorry, Camus-senpai!! I didn’t know what else to do! I was too afraid of what you might’ve thought about me!” He clutches Camus’ shirt tightly. “I tried to get rid of it, but then you came in. I didn’t know what to do! I freaked out!! I didn’t– I-I didn’t–“ He couldn’t continue speaking.

Camus continues to rub Cecil’s head. “Aijima, don’t be so upset.” He pulls Cecil off his body. “You’re not in trouble at all.”

Cecil wipes his tears away. “I-I’m not?”

“Of course not. It isn’t your fault, from what I know.” Camus looks away in disgust. “I’ve dealt with worse, anyways.”

Cecil lets out a small sniffle. “O-Oh.” He giggles a bit. “Camus-senpai, that’s disgusting!”

“I know. I know.” Camus stands up from his seat. “Let’s get you changed.”

**~A FEW MOMENTS LATER~**

The door opens once again.

“Hello, Cecil-kun!!” Natsuki says. “Masato-kun and I just wanted to come over and tell you that we–“

He pauses.

Masato looks into the room as well and covers his mouth from what he’s witnessed.

Cecil looks at the doorway. He’s standing over Camus’ teapot, aiming himself at the open top.

Masato covers Natsuki’s eyes and says to Cecil, “I didn’t expect this to be the way Camus-senpai brews his tea.”

Then, he closes the door.


End file.
